1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance that stores foods in a frozen state or a refrigerated state using cool air generated by an evaporator constituting a refrigeration cycle.
The refrigerator includes a main body having a storage compartment to store foods and doors to open and close the storage compartment.
The doors are rotatably mounted to opposite sides of the main body to open and close the storage compartment.
The storage compartment includes a freezer compartment and refrigerator compartment. Inner liners defining the freezer compartment and refrigerator compartment are fixed by an intermediate front plate.
Between the inner liners defining the freezer compartment and refrigerator compartment is disposed an intermediate partition wall to partition the storage compartment into freezer compartment and refrigerator compartment.
A heat pipe is installed at the intermediate partition wall to prevent dew from being formed on the intermediate front plate due to temperature difference between the inside and outside of the storage compartment.
In a case in which the heat pipe installed at the intermediate partition wall is arranged in three lines, dew is effectively prevented from being formed on the intermediate front plate; however, heat is introduced into the storage compartment, thereby increasing energy consumption. On the other hand, in a case in which the heat pipe is arranged in a line, heat introduced into the storage compartment is reduced; however, contact between the heat pipe and intermediate front plate is low with the result that dew is formed on the intermediate front plate.
Consequently, there may be a necessity for a structure in which the heat pipe is arranged in a line with improved tight contact between the heat pipe and intermediate front plate.